<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Dust Week 2020 by Kittycrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755212">Angel Dust Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrow/pseuds/Kittycrow'>Kittycrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust Week 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrow/pseuds/Kittycrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my pièce for Angel Dust Week 2020 since I can’t draw to save my life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All Hazbin Males x Angel Dust, Sir Pentious x Angel Dust, Valentino x Angel Dust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day One: Candy <br/>In this version “Candy” will be PCP, but Angel prefers to sugarcoat his addiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, is it time for my candy now?” Angel Dust asked Valentino innocently. He knew the pet name would make the moth demon putty in his six hands. </p><p>Valentino used his upper right hand to gently lift Angel’s chin with his thumb and index finger. “Ah, ah, ah, Angel Cakes. You have to be patient.” Valentino scolded as he watched the younger demon squirm.  He knew Angel would try to reach the drugs in his large hand. </p><p>The porn star gave his best signature pout. “B-but, I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed it!” He whined adorably. </p><p>“If you need it so badly, why do you keep running away?” Valentino questioned in a condescending tone his heart sunglasses reflecting back the desperation in Angel’s mismatched eyes. </p><p>Angel Dust extended an arm to reach the small pouch when he felt his boss’s hand grab his throat. He gasped as the air rushed out of him. “I promise I won’t misbehave anymore.” </p><p>“That’s what you said last time. Yet, when I called you on Sunday I went straight to your voicemail.” Valentino growled as rage flashed in his eyes. “You know Angel Cakes, I think you should get on your knees and give me a proper apology. Then, maybe you can have some of your special candy.” </p><p>Angel felt the hand around his throat loosen. He then felt himself automatically drop to his knees and unclench his jaw so it dropped. The submissive demon slipped off Valentino’s coat and pants with ease. </p><p>The pimp placed his hand on the paler demon’s head. “Now, you best not bite me, unless you want to eat pudding for the rest of your afterlife.” </p><p>Angel nodded obediently. He licked the shaft of Valentino member as he used a upper hand to massage his balls. ‘This sucks…quite literally,’ he thought to himself dejectedly. ‘I just need that drug. I have to do whatever I can to get it. I just hate that he won’t do anything for aftercare.’ </p><p>The moth thrusted forward so the porn star was now deepthroating him. A low growl escaped his lips as he shut his eyes and relaxed. ‘So talented with his mouth, yet he insists that he should stay at that pathetic hotel.’ </p><p>Angel Dust swallowed around the moth so he wouldn’t choke. He felt his own erection forming as Valentino grew rougher with him. He felt his hair receive a tug as warm tears welled in his mismatched eyes from the pleasure which mixed with the pain. </p><p>After a few moments, Valentino forced him off. He picked the smaller demon up as if he were a stuffed animal and threw him on the large bed with silk sheets. He first sunk his teeth into Angel’s neck with a grin. “You’ll be a good little boy tonight, won’t you?” He inquired this in a possessive tone as he continued to mark his partner for the evening. </p><p>“Y-yes,” Angel whispered out of shock. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what was that?” Valentino asked as he took his heart sunglasses off and began to strip his prey. </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” the prostitute answered sheepishly. </p><p>“One more time before I spank you.” The moth threatened. </p><p>“I’m sorry Daddy. Yes, Daddy.” </p><p>“Better, but perhaps I should punish you for not behaving properly. You may be anyone’s toy, but you’re my property.” Valentino purred in his ear, emphasizing the ‘my’ more than anything else. </p><p>Angel’s heart rate went through the roof at that suggestion, it was becoming harder to breathe with the more thought he put into it. </p><p>“Aww, did I scare my favorite toy?” He asked with a sickening grin. </p><p>Angel knew he had to answer, or things would grow much worse for him. He opened his mouth to do so and felt sharp nails sink into the fur on his chest. His blood ran cold. </p><p>Valentino felt around for a moment until he could find skin. He then felt a fragile nipple under all of that fur and pinched it as hard as he could. </p><p>The submissive demon howled in pain. “B-Boss, p-please that really hurts!” He pleaded while tears ran down his cheeks and his erection grew in size. </p><p>Valentino nodded solemnly and took his hand away. He then thrusted into Angel without warning or preparation. “Good, I hope it does~”, he purred coldly. “But, it seems that your body disagrees. You seem awfully excited for someone who’s crying and begging me to stop.” </p><p>Angel sunk his teeth into his lower lip as pain surged through him. He felt a rough hand clamp around his member and stroke him forcefully. </p><p>Valentino continued to thrust into him until Angel had climaxed. However, the moth wasn’t finished yet. He kept thrusting into the submissive male which caused Angel to have a dry climax the second time. “Look who’s finally behaving~”, the moth purred as he wrapped a hand around the spider’s throat. He loved the trail of moans which he heard penetrate the silence of the room. </p><p>By the point, the prostitute was entirely drained. Valentino was always his most forceful partner. He collapsed on the bed after his boss pulled out of him. A few whimpers and moans still quietly escaping his lips. “T-thank you, Daddy,” he whispered hoarsely. </p><p>“Here, now you can have your reward, since you r been so well behaved for me,” the moth praised as he threw the drugs down beside Angel and sauntered to the bathroom to take a shower. </p><p>“Finally got my candy,” Angel said with a sigh of relief as he grabbed the small pouch of PCP.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Battle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh harder Daddy~!” The spider demon moaned as the snake slammed him to the ground after wrapping chains around his upper torso. </p><p>“Son?!” Sir Pentious inquired in a shocked tone as his eyes widened in concern. </p><p>Angel rolled his own mismatched eyes as he shook his head and escaped the chains. While the snake was distracted, he extended his third set of arms and was able to slip out. “Hey, how many times do we gotta go over this?” </p><p>Sir Pentious hissed at him as he attempted to prepare another attack. “It’sssss not my fault that I’m not a pervert like you!” </p><p>Angel couldn’t help, but chuckle as he created some distance by jumping backward and smashing an Egg Boi with his baseball bat. He pulled out a gun and aimed at the snake; he had loaded them before hand because he knew that he would intentionally disrupt the snake’s fun. “Aw, well vanilla is only good for dessert y’know~”, he purred loudly. He figured the joke would go over the darker-skinned demon’s head, but he didn’t really mind. ‘It’s cute how innocent he is. I can corrupt him far easier that way.’ </p><p>Sir Pentious rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you don’t have Cherri with you thissss time.” ‘I don’t stand a chance against the two of them. However, I might’ve this time.’ </p><p>“Why did ya wanna three-some?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow. A soft giggle escaped his lips as he noticed his opponent grow flustered. </p><p>The snake turned a deep red and accidentally misfired the canon on his machine due to his hands shaking far more than usual. “Why do act like thissss?” There was more concern in his voice than irritation. </p><p>Angel jumped through the window and sauntered over to the snake. He noticed the concern and decided it best to ignore the question entirely.  “Hey babe, y’know we don’t gotta fight~”, he purred softly. </p><p>His hood collapsed as he grew more flustered by the cocky look in Angel’s mismatched eyes. “Yesss, we do! I need to take over the Pentagram! While you’re over here trying to kill my Egg Bois and sssssstop me!” </p><p>Angel placed an arm on the wall of the ship as he used the other to lift the inventor’s chin. “Can we try something new?” </p><p>Sir Pentious reluctantly nodded and kept eye contact with Angel, not entirely trusting the spider. “I-if you’d like.” </p><p>Angel Dust kissed him gently. “Do I win~?” He taunted softly as he gently rubbed the slight bulge in the inventor’s tail. </p><p>A moan cut through the air as the magenta orbs slowly trailed down the spider’s face to his chest. He gently extended a hand and pet the silky tuft of fur on Angel’s chest. </p><p>The spider gasped softly as he felt the sharp claws brush against him. “Ya wanna play a game?” He asked with an aroused air. </p><p>Sir Pentious tilted his head while slightly confused. “What game?” He was starting to have his doubts. </p><p>“It’s called ‘Make me Scream’. Ya just gotta thrust into me until I’m moaning so loudly neither of us can think.” </p><p>The snake blushed darkly and gently held out his hand so he could escort Angel to the bedroom. “Are you sure thissss is okay?” </p><p>Angel nodded, “Of course I don’t mind, toots. It’s part of my job after all.” </p><p>He nodded and kissed Angel’s head gently as he grabbed some lube and slipped a finger into him. “Tell me if I hurt you, pleasssssse dear.” The skin in his midsection automatically drew back and his member was free for the spider to examine. </p><p>“No problem babe~”, he moaned softly as the finger was inserted into him. ‘He’s so gentle I can’t believe it. He’s even more gentle than Travis.’ </p><p>After a few moments and three fingers later, which barely received a reaction from Angel, the snake thrust into him slowly. </p><p>“Please be rough with me. I need choked, spanked, and pulled by the hair.” He smirked, “Feel free to tie me up~”, he purred. </p><p>The snake tried to control his breathing as he grabbed a small machine which produced a rope. “Are you sure?” His voice was incredibly soft when asking. </p><p>Angel nodded and in seconds was bound by his wrists, both sets, and his ankles. He laid on the ground now with his rear in the air. </p><p>When the snake noticed his new position, he grew more aroused. He slammed into the porn star and felt his own climax quickly approaching. </p><p>Angel Dust was beginning the enjoy himself more as he head was jerked back by his hair and his rear was harshly swatted.</p><p>“A-Angel, I’m-“, he was cut off as a wave of pleasure overtook him. He panted  softly as he turned so red one would’ve thought he was Alastor. </p><p>The submissive demon was still quite turned on as he felt the other pull out of him after finishing. “Daddy, I’m still not done,” he whined softly. </p><p>The dominate demon firmly grasped the erection and pumped it quickly. ‘I feel rather guilty that I couldn’t satisfy his sexual appetite.’ He silently thought to himself. </p><p>The spider moaned loudly after a moment. “Daddy~!” He screamed as his legs trembled slightly and he finished heavily</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>